Cirque du Soleil
Cirque du Soleil (en español: «Circo del Sol») es una empresa canadiense de entretenimiento, la cual se describe a sí misma como un «montaje dramático de artes circenses y esparcimiento callejero»1 y cuya sede se encuentra en Quebec, Canadá, en el área de Saint-Michel. Fue creada por los ex artistas callejeros Guy Laliberté y Daniel Gauthier en Baie-Saint-Paul, en 1984. El origen de su nombre se remonta a un día en que Laliberté admiraba una puesta de sol durante un viaje a Hawái; poco después optó por usar el término en francés «soleil» («sol» en español) cuyo significado como símbolo es «juventud, dinamismo y energía».2 Historia Desde que era joven, el canadiense Guy Laliberté (n. 1959) demostró tener una cierta pasión por las artes escénicas. Antes de cumplir 18 años de edad, acudía a las calles de Quebec para interpretar canciones folclóricas, acompañadas de la narración de algunos relatos. Abandonó sus estudios universitarios y viajó al continente europeo, donde conoció a otros artistas circenses y aprendió varias técnicas como el tragafuegos y el malabarismo. En 1979 regresó a su natal Canadá, y obtuvo un empleo en una central hidroeléctrica ubicada en la Bahía James, sin embargo su permanencia fue muy breve, pues apenas tres días después de haberse incorporado a la nómina se llevó a cabo una huelga laboral, tras la cual Laliberté dejó la empresa. Con su seguro de desempleo como único medio de subsistencia, se unió a una compañía ambulante de zanquistas (o troupé) fundada por Gilles Ste-Croix. Junto a ellos, se encontraba también Daniel Gauthier.4 9 Previo a la llegada de Laliberté, Gauthier y Ste-Croix se hacían cargo de un albergue juvenil para jóvenes artistas llamado Le Balcon Vert. En el verano de 1979, Ste-Croix ingenió convertir el Balcon Vert, junto a actores que vivían ahí, en un grupo de artistas callejeros. Como parte de un truco publicitario para convencer al gobierno municipal de Quebec de que ayudara a financiar su proyecto, Ste-Croix caminó en zancos un total de 90 kilómetros (56 mi) desde Baie-Saint-Paul hasta Quebec. Al final, su estrategia funcionó y la administración les dio a los tres hombres el dinero suficiente para establecer la nueva compañía, que pasó a denominarse Les Échassiers de Baie-Saint-Paul (trad. lit: «Los zanquistas de Baie-Saint-Paul»). Tras contratar a varios personajes que luego integrarían al Cirque du Soleil, entre ellos bailarines, tragafuegos y demás personajes característicos del circo, Les Échassiers recorrió las calles de Baie-Saint-Paul mientras ofrecía un espectáculo visual a sus habitantes. Incluso, emprendió un tour por Quebec en el verano de 1980.16 17 Aunque obtuvo buenas críticas así como una recepción positiva por parte de la audiencia, Les Échassiers resultó ser un desastre financiero. Laliberté pasó el período invernal de ese año en Hawái, mientras que Ste-Croix permaneció en Quebec con el propósito de erigir una sociedad de cartera18 sin fines de lucro denominada Le Club des talons hauts (trad. lit: «El club de los tacones altos»), la cual habría de mitigar las pérdidas del verano de ese año. En 1981, obtuvieron resultados más prósperos; el éxito inspiró a Laliberté y Ste-Croix a organizar una feria cultural de verano en su ciudad natal de Baie-Saint-Paul.16 Este festival ambulante, conocido como La Fête Foraine de Baie-Saint-Paul, tomó lugar primeramente en julio de 1982, e incorporó talleres para enseñar el arte circense al público en general, tras los cuales los involucrados podían participar voluntariamente en una escenificación. A este asistieron también artistas callejeros de otras regiones de Canadá para recorrer las calles de Baie-Saint-Paul.2 Irónicamente, el festival terminaría siendo prohibido en su propia ciudad sede, luego de que algunas personas se quejaran.9 Laliberté produjo la feria por un par de años más, y logró convertirla en un modesto éxito financiero. En 1983, el gobierno de Quebec donó 1,5 millones USD para que Le Club creara una producción, que se habría de estrenar al año siguiente, como parte de los festejos por el 450 aniversario del descubrimiento de Canadá por Jacques Cartier. El músico y productor circense llamó a su proyecto Le Grand Tour du Cirque du Soleil, siendo esta la primera vez que se utilizó el término «Cirque du Soleil».4 19 El origen de la frase se remonta a un día en que Laliberté admiraba una puesta de sol en su estancia en Hawái; poco después optó por usar el término en francés «soleil» («sol» en español) cuyo significado como símbolo es «juventud, dinamismo y energía».2 De esta manera, Cirque du Soleil surge como tal en 1984, y desde entonces define su misión como «invocar la imaginación, incitar a los sentidos y evocar las emociones de la gente en todo el mundo».1 El ideal desde un comienzo fue crear «un circo dramatizado que incorporase técnicas del teatro callejero, que irían desde disfraces coloridos, efectos de iluminación y música original hasta movimientos acrobáticos», que se caracterizara también de otros circos por la ausencia absoluta de animales en sus espectáculos.20 En su año inaugural, Cirque du Soleil estaba conformado de 20 artistas callejeros de Le Club, y contaba con 73 empleados (incluidos los anteriormente mencionados).1 Asimismo, la carpa original para el espectáculo Le Grand Tour tenía capacidad para albergar hasta 800 personas en su interior, en comparación a las 2500 que podría albergar en 2004.2 Al año siguiente de su debut, el Cirque se presentó por primera vez fuera de Quebec, y en 1987 realizó una gira por Estados Unidos, que continuó por el continente americano en los próximos dos años. Posteriormente, comenzaron a realizar presentaciones en Europa, al llegar a ciudades como Londres y París, y en Asia, donde visitaron Tokio. Eventualmente, se propuso crear espectáculos residentes en Las Vegas, a partir del show Mystère (1993). Para entonces, el gobierno ya había dejado de proporcionarles subsidio económico para su desarrollo financiero. La sede internacional de la compañía tuvo su inauguración en 1997, en Montreal. Previo a la conclusión del milenio, Cirque du Soleil extendió su franquicia a las industrias del cine y la televisión a partir de la producción de Alegría (1998)21 y Journey of Man (1999).22 En 2004, en la conmemoración de sus veinte años de fundación, se publicó un libro y se inauguró el sello discográfico propio de la empresa. A lo largo de todos estos años, han surgido numerosos espectáculos de diferente temática cada uno. Espectáculos Le Grand Tour du Cirque du Soleil (1984) Originalmente concebido como un proyecto de un solo año de duración, Cirque du Soleil programó actuar en once ciudades de Quebec durante trece semanas, de forma paralela a la tercera representación de La Fête Foraine. Finalmente, el espectáculo se estrenó el 16 de junio de 1984, siendo dirigido por Franco Dragone y musicalizado por René Dupéré. Las primeras actuaciones estuvieron plagadas de dificultades, comenzando por el colapso de la gran carpa del circo debido al peso del agua de lluvia, que causó que el mástil central se rompiera. Así, trabajando nuevamente con una carpa prestada, Laliberté tuvo que lidiar con los artistas europeos quienes, disgustados con la inexperiencia del circo de Quebec, se vieron en la necesidad de enviar una carta a los medios para quejarse de la forma en la que eran tratados en el Cirque. No obstante, los problemas fueron pasajeros y, para finales de 1984, Le Grand Tour se había convertido en todo un éxito. Con solamente 60.000 dólares en su cuenta bancaria, Laliberté decidió solicitar al gobierno canadiense un segundo año de financiación. Pero aunque el gobierno federal estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta, la administración de Quebec se mostró renuente a la idea. Hasta que no intervino personalmente en el asunto el primer ministro de Quebec, René Lévesque, el gobierno provincial no cedió. La Magie Continue (1985-1986) Tras asegurarse la financiación del gobierno canadiense por segundo año consecutivo, Laliberté optó por renovar el Cirque, convirtiendo el grupo de artistas callejeros a su mando en un «circo verdadero». Para lograrlo, contrató al director de la Escuela Nacional de Circo, Guy Caron, como director artístico de Cirque du Soleil. Así, fueron varias las influencias que Laliberté y Caron adoptaron para rediseñar el circo; por ejemplo, querían música más evocadora que fuera interpretada desde principio a fin por músicos; querían emular el método del circo de Moscú, en el que cada acto cuenta una historia; a su vez, los propios actores, no un equipo técnico, debían ser los encargados de mover la utilería y el equipo dentro y fuera de cada escena para no interrumpir el desarrollo de la «trama»; sobretodo, su visión era crear un circo sin ring ni animales en los espectáculos; el motivo era que la ausencia de estos elementos haría que los espectadores se centrara más en las actuaciones. Para ayudar a diseñar el siguiente gran espectáculo de Cirque, Laliberté y Caron contrataron a Franco Dragone, otro profesor de la Escuela Nacional de Circo que había estado trabajando en Bélgica. Cuando se unió al equipo en 1985, Dragone contaba ya con una amplia experiencia en técnicas de la comedia del arte, que impartió también a los artistas de Cirque. A pesar de que este aspecto se vería limitado en el próximo espectáculo debido a restricciones presupuestarias, pronto Dragone empezaría a tomar la batuta en la dirección de cada actuación de la compañía, exceptuando Dralion. En 1986 Cirque se enfrentó nuevamente a serios problemas financieros. Durante 1985, en su presentación fuera de Quebec, obtuvieron una tibia respuesta por parte de la audiencia. En Toronto actuaron ante un 25% de la capacidad, puesto que no tenían dinero suficiente publicitar adecuadamente el espectáculo. Gilles Ste-Croix, vestido en un disfraz de mono, caminó por el centro de Toronto como truco promocional desesperado. El próximo pase en las Cataratas del Niágara sería igualmente problemático para la empresa. A pesar de ello, varios factores intervinieron para evitar que Cirque fuera directo a la quiebra ese año. El Desjardins Group, que era patrocinador de Cirque du Soleil en esa época, cubrió aproximadamente $200.000 de cheques sin fondo. Asimismo, un Daniel Lamarre, un inversor que trabajaba para una de las más grandes firmas de relaciones públicas en Quebec, representó gratuitamente a la compañía, sabiendo que sus administradores no tendrían fondos para pagarle sus honorarios. El gobierno de Quebec actuó de forma similar una vez más, concediendo a Laliberté el dinero suficiente para que Cirque permaneciera solvente otro año. Le Cirque Réinventé (1988-1990) El espectáculo Cirque Réinventé se estrenó oficialmente el 7 de mayo de 1987 en el distrito canadiense de LaSalle, siendo dirigido por Dragone. La trama aborda las experiencias de un grupo de individuos llamado «La gente ordinaría»,30 mientras que el nombre del espectáculo proviene del francés que traducido sería «Reinventamos el circo».31 A finales de ese año, tras recorrer cinco ciudades de Canadá24 y una vez que Laliberté reprivatizase Cirque du Soleil, Norman Latourelle (uno de los fundadores de Cirque) fue invitado a actuar en Los Ángeles Arts Festival. Aunque el equipo del circo seguía enfrentándose a dificultades financieras, decidió ir a Los Ángeles, aún cuando solamente tenía fondos para hacer el viaje de ida. Si el espectáculo hubiera sido un fracaso, Cirque se habría quedado sin dinero suficiente para enviar a los empleados y al equipo de regreso a Montreal.4 32 Cirque du Soleil realizó su primera gira en EE.UU en Los Ángeles (donde participó en el festival citado anteriormente) el 3 de septiembre de 1987, para finalizar ese año en San Diego y Santa Mónica, todas ellas en California.33 El festival fue un éxito considerable tanto crítica como financieramente y atrajo la atención de algunos ejecutivos de la industria del entretenimiento, entre ellos de la empresa Columbia Pictures, quienes se reunieron con Laliberté y Gauthier para acordar la producción de una película sobre Cirque du Soleil. Sin embargo, Laliberté no estaba muy satisfecho con el contrato, pues por este medio Columbia obtendría muchos derechos de producción de su cinta. Laliberté rechazó el acuerdo justo antes de que concluyera; desde entonces, uno de los ideales de Cirque consiste en permanecer como una compañía privada e independiente.8 Entre 1988 y 1989, Cirque Réinventé recorrió cinco ciudades estadounidenses más, figurando entre ellas Phoenix, Chicago y Nueva York. Inclusive, se llegó a presentar en Londres el 31 de julio de 1990, como parte de una breve gira europea que incluyó también París y Montreal, de su natal Quebec.33 En 1988, año en el que Cirque Réinventé se presentó en los Juegos Olímpicos de Calgary,24 Guy Caron dejó la empresa debido a diferencias en torno a la administración de los fondos generados por la exitosa primera gira de Cirque du Soleil. Laliberté quería usarlos para expandir y crear un segundo espectáculo, mientras que Caron quería ahorrarlos, devolviendo una parte a la Escuela Nacional Circense. Nunca se logró un acuerdo entre ambos, por lo que Caron, junto a un gran número de empleados que le eran leales, abandonaron Cirque. Esto provocó que se retrasaran los planes de estrenar una nueva gira ese mismo año.4 Laliberté buscó a Ste-Croix para ocupar el puesto vacante de director artístico. Éste, habiendo estado separado de Cirque desde 1985, accedió a regresar. Fue una época en que surgieron varios problemas a nivel interno en la compañía, y de esos destacó un intento fallido de añadir a Normand Latourelle como el tercer socio de la empresa. Este triunvirato solamente duró seis meses, tras los cuales una serie de desacuerdos internos forzó a Gauthier y Laliberté a comprar la parte correspondiente a Latourelle. Para finales de 1989, Cirque du Soleil se hallaba de nuevo en un estado de déficit económico.4 Cirque Réinventé obtuvo varios premios durante su período de escenificación, entre los cuales destacan la Rose d'Or (1989), un premio Emmy (1989), cuatro galardones Gemini (1989), un premio ACE de plata (1990), entre otros.30 El show finalizó su tour el 30 de diciembre de 1990 en París,30 y para entonces ya se había estrenado el cuarto espectáculo de Cirque du Soleil: Nouvelle Expérience. Nouvelle Expérience (1990-1991) Ese mismo año, Cirque intentó revivir Le Cirque Réinventé, sin embargo sus planes decayeron una vez que se enteraron de la débil recepción de la crítica. En su lugar, Laliberté y Ste-Croix crearon un nuevo espectáculo basado en las ideas que originalmente había concebido Caron antes de su salida de la compañía. Al principio, llevaría el título Eclipse, pero luego decidieron llamarlo Nouvelle Expérience, un término en francés cuyo significado es «Una nueva experiencia»,31 cuyo debut ocurriría en 1990.4 Dragone decidió regresar, a regañadientes, con la condición de tener total control creativo de la escenificación. Una de las primeras cosas que hizo fue quitar el telón que separaba al artista de la audiencia, con lo cual ambos podrían sentirse como parte de un solo espectáculo. Si bien en un circo típico el actor tiene la oportunidad de cruzar el telón y abandonar momentáneamente su rol, Dragone dio lugar a un espacio en donde éste debía asumir su interpretación durante toda la producción, sin intervalos de ninguna especie.4 Aun cuando Dragone obtuvo dominio completo de la función, Laliberté se encargó de supervisar personalmente la producción. Desde un comienzo, se mostró a favor de las nuevas ideas de Dragone; inspirado en La caza del meteoro de Julio Verne, el concepto para Nouvelle Expérience consistía en que los intérpretes debían actuar como joyas esparcidas a lo largo de la Tierra.4 En sí, la trama trata sobre un grupo de criaturas llamado Flounes, cuyo mundo es invadido repentinamente por otras criaturas de color rojo (que simbolizan a demonios). El espectáculo incluso brindaba la oportunidad a cuatro personas de la audiencia de participar en el mismo durante cada función.34 Nouvelle Expérience se convirtió en el primer show de la empresa en ser escenificado en una carpa de mayor tamaño en comparación a las predecesoras, con una capacidad para albergar en total a 2500 personas.24 Se estrenó oficialmente el 8 de mayo de 1990 en Montreal, para inmediatamente después comenzar una gira por EE.UU que recorrió en total diez ciudades, entre ellas Seattle, San Francisco, Nueva York, Washington y Atlanta. Su gira finalizó el 21 de diciembre de 1991.35 Con el tiempo, Nouvelle Expérience pasó a convertirse en el espectáculo más popular de Cirque du Soleil hasta ese momento. A lo largo de todo un año, desde el 10 de noviembre de 1992, el espectáculo se llevó a cabo en The Mirage Resort and Hotel en Las Vegas Strip, tras un acuerdo realizado con el empresario Steve Wynn que finalizó el 21 de noviembre de 1993.35 Cirque nuevamente obtuvo buenas recaudaciones con este espectáculo, por lo cual pronto pudo comenzar la preparación de un nuevo proyecto.4 Fascination (1992) Saltimbanco (1992-2012) Estrenado el 23 de abril de 1992 en Montreal,36 37 Saltimbanco se convirtió en el primer espectáculo donde Cirque du Solei empezó a relatar una historia y una temática específicas. Su director Franco Dragone se inspiró de alguna manera en la forma en que la diversidad de culturas había cambiado al circo desde sus orígenes y quería que el tema del nuevo show tuviese un enfoque de «urbanismo cosmopolita». Laliberté dijo al respecto: «En lo personal, Saltimbanco es un mensaje de paz. En los años 1990, la inmigración era un problema, así como la unión de culturas distintas en las ciudades. Saltimbanco refleja esa combinación, con todas sus personalidades y colores. Es el desafío que tenemos en el mundo de hoy en día: respetarnos los unos a los otros, vivir y trabajar juntos en armonía, más allá de nuestras diferencias».38 Saltimbanco, cuyo título proviene del término italiano «saltare in banco» (trad. lit: «saltar en un banco» ),39 obtuvo una buena recepción tras su estreno. Con un total de 47 artistas en escena, el elenco se compuso de ciudadanos de 15 países diferentes. Desde entonces, es el espectáculo de mayor duración que Cirque du Soleil ha producido. En más de 15 años, Saltimbanco ha recorrido América, Europa, Sudáfrica, Japón y los países que se ubican en la cuenca del Océano Pacífico.38 40 Tras finalizar las respectivas giras en Estados Unidos y en Canadá, Cirque du Soleil viajó a Japón en el verano de 1992 a instancias de la empresa Fuji Television Network. Con actos de Nouvelle Expérience y Cirque Réinventé, crearon un nuevo proyecto titulado Fascination, el cual debutó el 22 de mayo de ese mismo año y duró dos meses en escenificación tras recorrer un total de ocho ciudades japonesas, entre ellas Tokio, Nagoya e Hiroshima.41 A pesar de que este último jamás se presentó fuera del territorio japonés, representó la primera vez que Cirque produjo un espectáculo en un estadio en vez de en una carpa de circo. Asimismo, fue el primero que escenificaron fuera de Norteamérica.4 El 1 de febrero de 1997 se llevó a cabo la última función de Saltimbanco en el teatro Royal Albert Hall, en Londres. Sin embargo, el 7 de enero de 1999 se retomó para una nueva gira de tres años a través del continente asiático y la región del Pacífico.36 42 Una versión en arena del espectáculo aún sigue ejecutándose en ciertos recintos de Norteamérica desde el 31 de julio de 2007,36 e incluso ha recorrido lugares donde nunca antes se había presenciado un espectáculo de la empresa, tales como Idaho y Terranova y Labrador. En 2011, una vez que concluyó su gira por EE.UU, Europa y por primera vez en Sudáfrica, Saltimbanco se encuentra de gira por Australia desde abril. Después de 20 años y más de 200 ciudades, SALTIMBANCO tuvo su show final el 30 de Diciembre del 2012 en su ciudad natal, Montreal, Canadá.37 Mystère (1993-) El 25 de diciembre de 1993, cuando Cirque du Soleil se acercaba a su décimo aniversario, se dio a conocer un nuevo espectáculo en el recién inaugurado Treasure Island Hotel and Casino, de Las Vegas Strip: Mystère. Este nuevo show se apartó del formato adoptado por el japonés Fascination. Se firmó un contrato de diez años entre Cirque y Steve Wynn, desarrollador de Treasure Island, con el que se garantizó residencia permanente en el hotel para la nueva exhibición de Cirque. Esto trajo algunas dificultades para el equipo, puesto que se requirió crear una infraestructura duradera que se ajustara a las necesidades de los empleados que habrían de trabajar en esa área de Las Vegas.4 24 El concepto de Dragone para Mystère consistió en la exploración de los orígenes de la vida en nuestro universo; los temas que lo integran son un conglomerado de numerosas mitologías provenientes de diferentes culturas. Por otra parte, la musicalización fue radicalmente distinta al estilo previo y tradicional de Cirque, enfocándose más en ritmos «étnicos» de inspiración española, africana y de Europa del Este.4 Asimismo, el espectáculo se convirtió en el primer intento de Cirque du Soleil de trasladarse de una carpa a un escenario teatral. Era también la primera vez que Laliberté y Gauthier colaboraban con un notable socio empresarial, en este caso Treausure Island.4 La asociación se topó con ciertos obstáculos, llegando al punto en que Wynn no era optimista respecto a las posibilidades de éxito del espectáculo; en algún momento señaló: «Chicos, han hecho una ópera alemana aquí»; el sarcasmo fue tomado por Dragone como un cumplido. Con el paso del tiempo, Wynn seguía sin estar satisfecho con la atmósfera oscura y cambiante de Mystère, por lo que consideró la opción de retrasar la inauguración del mismo hasta que se realizaran los cambios convenientes al formato original. No obstante, tras su estreno, se convirtió en un espectáculo exitoso, exhibiéndose desde entonces en el hotel.8 43 Alegría (1994-) Alegría se apartó significativamente de la brillante atmósfera circense observada en producciones anteriores, como por ejemplo su antecesora Saltimbanco. Creado para celebrar el décimo aniversario de la compañía, el concepto del espectáculo nació a partir de una conversación entre Dragone y Laliberté mientras cenaban.44 El primero quería que éste fuera oscuro e intenso: "En un momento dado, me hallaba con Guy Laliberté en un restaurante en uno de los casinos de Las Vegas, y le dije que el siguiente espectáculo debía ser triste, intenso y realm ente rudo: ' Alegría! Alegría! Alegría!' Es la palabra en español para el término 'Joy! Joy! Joy!' De donde vengo es lo que se suele decir cuando te encuentras dolorido. Significa que la vida continúa".4 Con un coste de producción de más de 3 millones de dólares, el tema principal del espectáculo trata sobre el abuso del poder y la subsecuente lucha por recuperar la libertad. Además, hace uso de iluminación y musicalización más oscuras, a diferencia de los anteriores proyectos de Cirque du Soleil. Tanto el escenario como la utilería utilizan arcos góticos y estriden tes diseños angulares para tratar de evocar un sentimiento de opresión.4 44 Alegría ha recorrido varias partes del mundo, incluyendo un año de repres entación permanente en el complejo Beau Rivage, de Biloxi, Mississippi.44 Francesca Gagnon, quien interpretó al famoso personaje de «The White Singer», fue invitada en dos ocasiones para cantar la melodía oficial del espectáculo en el Festival de Jazz de Montreal.45 Cabe mencionar que las canciones de Alegría se han vuelto extremadamente populares, permaneciendo el repertorio musical del espectáculo como uno de los más vendidos de Cirque hasta la fecha.46 Tras una gira que duró quince años, fue oficialmente retirado el 5 de abril de 2009, después de su contrato de un mes en Dubai. Más tarde, fue rediseñado para ser representado en un estadio, de manera similar a como ocurriera en su momento con Delirium y el ya mencionado Saltimbanco. Se estrenó en Halifax el 27 de mayo de ese mismo año y después comenzó una gira de tres años por norteamérica, incluyendo ciudades como Edmonton en agosto de 2010 o Victoria en septiembre. Quidam (1996-) Estrenado el 23 de abril de 1996 en Montreal, Quidam continuó con la tendencia de Cirque consistente en exhibir espectáculos más «oscuros» a los espectadores. Derivado del término en latín usado para «un transeúnte anónimo», Quidam se convirtió en la novena producción de la empresa; Dragone se inspiró para este nuevo espectáculo en la imaginación de una joven disgustada llamada Zoe. A partir de elementos artísticos surrealistas, los personajes pasan a ser las manifestaciones de los sueños fantásticos de la joven.47 Los diseñadores de Quidam, Michel Crête y Dragone, querían encontrar una nueva forma de incorporar equipamiento acrobático en el escenario; una opción que intentaron fue diseñar un sistema de aparejos que permitió a los miembros del reparto entrar y salir por arriba del escenario. Asimismo, garantizaba seguridad en la suspensión de los actores en el aire, al usar arneses por largos períodos de tiempo.4 La exhibición se estrenó en Montreal, debido a la inauguración de las nuevas oficinas centrales y centro de entrenamiento de Cirque du Soleil; los primeros espectáculos fueron criticados, sugiriendo algunos que «no se sentía como si fuera Cirque du Soleil». A pesar de ello, se programó una gira de tres años en Norteamérica. Para cuando se ejecutó la función número 1.000, Denver, Houston y Dallas se añadieron a la programación, por lo que más de 2,5 millones de personas pudieron ser partícipes de Quidam. Tras representarse en México durante cinco meses (desde noviembre de 2007 hasta marzo de 2008), el equipo regresó a Europa, donde inició un segundo recorrido que viajó por Lisboa, Portugal, España, Bélgica, Reino Unido e Irlanda. En 2009 se estrenó en Brasil, Argentina; Santiago de Chile; En el 2010, realizó una gira por Santiago de Chile, Lima y Bogotá; después de terminar con la gira sudamericana, Quidam inició una gira en formato "Arena",estadio cerrado, siguiendo así el mismo formato que adoptaron para su reestreno Saltimbanco, Alegría y Dralion. O (1998-) El 19 de octubre de 1998, en el Hotel y Casino Bellagio, en Las Vegas Strip, O debutó como la décima producción de Cirque, así como el segundo espectáculo permanente. Una vez más, en colaboración con el empresario hotelero Steve Wynn, cofinanciaron un teatro en el interior del hotel que costó 100 millones de dólares. Como la compañía estaba cogiendo confianza con las producciones teatrales, solicitó crear un nuevo espectáculo ejecutado en el agua, un concepto que no se había intentado todavía en un teatro.4 O, cuyo nombre se deriva de la pronunciación fonética del término en francés eau que significa «agua»,48 llevó más de 400.000 horas de preproducción y producción, sin tener en cuenta el tiempo invertido en la construcción del teatro.49 El teatro de 1.800 asientos se centró alrededor de un tanque de 5,7 millones de litros de agua, en el que el elenco realizaría sus acrobacias. Se construyó utilizando un sistema de bombeo de agua que resultara lo más silencioso posible, para evitar cualquier ruido mecánico que pudiera menoscabar la calidad del espectáculo. Además, un total de doce altavoces subacuáticos permiten a los acróbatas escuchar y reaccionar ante ciertas señales de audio una vez que se sumergen en el agua.49 De igual forma, durante la construcción del teatro se requirió implementar materiales, utileria, vestuarios así como maquillaje a prueba de agua. Los trajes diseñados específicamente para ello costaron alrededor de 10.000$ cada uno, y tenían que estar hechos de un material especial que resistiera los efectos del cloro y el bromuro en el agua. Respecto al maquillaje, debido a que el usado en producciones previas parecía no ser adecuado para su uso acuático, se necesitó una nueva formulación a prueba de agua.4 La Nouba (1998-) A finales de ese mismo año, se inauguró el tercer espectáculo permanente de Cirque du Soleil en Orlando, Florida, específicamente en la sección Downtown Disney del complejo vacacional Walt Disney World Resort, como parte de un acuerdo con el entonces director ejecutivo de Disney Michael Eisner. Para ello, Cirque creó su primer teatro independiente permanente, de 51 metros de diámetro, diseñado para parecer una torre blanca con torretas metálicas en su exterior; el interior, de 6.500 m2, está hecho específicamente para proyectar la apariencia y atmósferas de una «Grand Chapiteau» (en español, «carpa circense») ambulante.4 50 Conceptualmente, Dragone y Laliberté decidieron recrear en La Nouba una especie de cuento de hadas; el diseñador del decorado Michel Crête mencionó al respecto: «Nos hallábamos en Disney, así que fuimos influenciados por un universo de fábulas». El diseño del escenario está concebido de tal forma que ofrezca la percepción de un viejo ático en donde los artistas se hallan contándole una historia a la audiencia.4 La Nouba, cuyo título proviene de la expresión francesa faire la nouba («vivir a tope»), yuxtapone dos grupos de personajes a lo largo de su representación: uno colorido y otro monocromático.51 El equipo encargado del diseño de Cirque du Soleil admitió que La Nouba se constituyó de una manera apresurada; la mayoría estuvo trabajando sin cesar durante años en los anteriores espectáculos, así que para este nuevo espectáculo, casi todos se hallaban exhaustos en cuanto a términos creativos se refiere. Para contrarrestar este factor, intentaron incorporar más juventud a La Nouba, tanto en su temática como en la edad de los intérpretes.4 Dralion (1999-) Tras varios años consecutivos de trabajo sin descanso, el equipo realizador de Cirque comenzó a manifestar sus primeros indicios de cansancio, lo que provocó tensiones en el personal; como consecuencia de lo anterior, Dragone y Michel Crête abandonaron la compañía. Para ocupar los puestos vacantes y comenzar a trabajar en el siguiente espectáculo, Laliberté invitó a su ex director artístico, Guy Caron, con quien aún mantenía contacto, a pesar de la partida de éste en 1988. Así, convenció a Caron de abandonar la Escuela Nacional Circense de Canadá para volver a trabajar con Cirque du Soleil en un espectáculo inspirado en el mundo oriental.4 Más allá de imitar el estilo abordado por Dragone en los anteriores proyectos, Caron determinó volver a las temáticas de Le Cirque réinventé. En sus propias palabras: «Me gusta una función que está llena de energía, sin intervalos, llena de actos intensos, divertida, con una gran energía en su punto de desenlace». Uno de sus principales objetivos fue trabajar con un equipo de colaboradores inexpertos en el Cirque, incluyendo un nuevo diseñador de escenario, Stéphane Roy, quien había trabajado junto con Laliberté y Gauthier en Baie-Saint-Paul, en el albergue juvenil Balcon Vert. Además, varios de ellos no mostraron mucho entusiasmo en adoptar el nuevo estilo de Dralion, alarmándose por las diferencias de éste con la atmósfera y características que habían definido a las anteriores producciones de Dragone.4 Aun así, el espectáculo logró convertirse en el más exitoso de Cirque en ese año; incluso, la grabación para televisión del espectáculo obtuvo un premio Primetime Emmy.13 Cabe añadirse que el nombre de Dralion se origina de la combinación de las palabras «dragón» (criatura que representa Oriente) y el «león» (que hace referencia al mundo occidental),52 estando compuesto por doce actos, entre los que se incluyen números de ballet, acrobacias sobre el trapecio, danzas chinas, malabarismos y saltos de trampolín.53 Además, sus cuatro principales protagonistas hacen alusión a los clásicos cuatro elementos griegos: el agua (por el personaje llamado Oceane), el aire (por Azala), el fuego (por Yao) y la tierra (por Gaya).54 Tras trece años de montajes, Dralion concluyó el 17 de enero de 2010, una vez acabada su representación en México. Tras adaptar el espectáculo para escenificarlo en estadios, ha comenzado una nueva gira por norteamérica (Estados Unidos y Canadá). En abril de 2013, inicia su gira en Venezuela, en mayo en Panamá y junio en Guatemala. Varekai (2002-) En 2002, Cirque du Soleil estrenó el espectáculo Varekai, su primera gira en tres años. Guy Laliberté decidió confiar en una persona nueva para dirigir el espectáculo: el director de teatro Dominic Champagne. Al igual que Caron había dirigido Dralion tres años atrás, Champagne también trabajó con un grupo inédito de ejecutantes que jamás había colaborado con él antes. No obstante, a pesar del enfoque intuitivo de Dragone y Caron consistente en que ellos escribían las producciones, Champagne creó Varekai desde cero, hasta concluirlo tiempo después.4 55 La palabra ‘varekai’ significa «en cualquier lugar» en lengua romaní, la lengua de los eternos nómadas. Varekai es un homenaje al espíritu nómada, al alma y al arte de la tradición del circo así como a la infinita pasión de los que buscan el camino que lleva a Varekai. Esta obra fue modelada a partir de elementos mitológicos, al igual que otras producciones de la compañía. La trama trata específicamente sobre el mito griego de Ícaro, continuando la historia justo después de que éste cae desde el cielo al derretirse sus alas. De esta forma, Varekai muestra a Ícaro en medio del bosque, justo en la base de un volcán, lugar donde debe aprender volar nuevamente.56 En 2012-2013, Cirque du Soleil realiza una gira con Varekai por Sudamérica pasando por Brasil, Argentina, Chile, Perú y Colombia; y en Centroamérica por Costa Rica. La obra transcurre en un bosque fascinante y lejano junto a un volcán, donde existe un mundo extraordinario habitado por criaturas caprichosas y encantadas. Un mundo donde todo es posible. Un mundo llamado Varekai. La historia de Varekai empieza cuando un joven cae del cielo en medio de un bosque misterioso y mágico, en un lugar fabuloso donde viven criaturas fantásticas. El joven se lanza a una aventura absurda y extraordinaria. Ese día, en ese lugar lejano donde todo es posible, empieza el encanto de una nueva vida. Zumanity (2003-) Zumanity es un espectáculo permanente en Las Vegas del género burlesco y cabaret. Este es el primer espectáculo para adultos del Circo del Sol, su eslogan es "El lado sensual de Cirque du Soleil". Es una exploración imponente de las fuerzas ocultas detrás del deseo, y una celebración de la diversidad humana. Es sensual y sexual. Esta demostración despertará los impulsos de las generaciones y las transformará por medio de lo erótico, en danza, acrobacia experta y en cuerpos hermosos de diferentes formas y tamaños. Y también estarán presentes las caricias sensuales de la voz humana y pulsaciones de ritmos exóticos y tonos traviesos. La sexualidad es un tema muy delicado para mucha gente, pero es algo que abarca muchas cosas: el romanticismo, sensualidad, amor, amistad, fraternidad… esta demostración celebra todo esto. La meta de Zumanity es que, al salir los espectadores del teatro, puedan enfrentar estos temas sin vergüenza. La producción de 40 acróbatas y 10 músicos va audazmente a donde ninguna demostración de Cirque du Soleil ha entrado jamás. Zumanity es un espectáculo para los amantes, los supuestos amantes o simplemente para los fascinados por el amor. Y es la primera producción de Cirque du Soleil en donde solo se permite la entrada a mayores de 18 años. Zumanity es el cuarto espectáculo fijo en Las Vegas, junto a "O", Mystère y Ká. El título es una combinación entre zoo (zoológico) y humanity (humanidad), entonces en español sería "Zoológico Humano" o "Zoológico de humanidad" KÀ (2004-) Corteo (2005-) Corteo, “cortejo” en italiano, es un desfile lleno de alegría, una procesión festiva producto de la imaginación de un payaso. El espectáculo combina la pasión de los actores con la elegancia y la fuerza de los acróbatas para que los espectadores se sumerjan en un mundo teatral y misterioso, en algún lugar entre el cielo y la tierra, que mezcla la diversión, la comedia y la espontaneidad. El payaso representa su propio funeral, que se celebra en un ambiente carnavalesco, mientras unos ángeles de la guarda vigilan en silencio. A través de una mezcla de lo grande y lo pequeño, lo ridículo y lo trágico, de la magia de la perfección y el encanto de la imperfección, el espectáculo pone de manifiesto la fuerza y la debilidad del payaso, así como su sabiduría y su delicadeza para ilustrar esa porción de humanidad que reside dentro de todos nosotros. La música, lírica y pícara sucesivamente, lleva a Corteo a través de una celebración atemporal en la que la ilusión se burla de la realidad.57 El espectáculo acrobático se representa en el Grand Chapiteau, la carpa principal del Circo del Sol, de 17 metros de altura y 51 de diámetro. Creado y dirigido por Daniele Finzi Pasca, cuenta con la actuación de 65 artistas. The Beatles LOVE (2005-) Kooza (2007-) Delirum (2007-2008) DELIRIUM es un Cirque du Soleil caso de la música en vivo creado en colaboración con Live Nation. En lugar de ser un espectáculo de gira estándar, que era una producción de ámbito multimedia / teatral que contó con remixes de la música actual Cirque y reinterpretaciones de las interpretaciones. Este espectáculo ha sido coreografiada por So You Think You Can Dance de Mia Michaels. Después de una extensa gira por Norteamérica, y una corta gira por Europa, el espectáculo se retiró en el 19 de abril de 2008, en el O2 Arena de Londres. Wintuk (2007-2011) Criss Angel Believe (2008) Zaia (2008-2012) ZED (2008-2011) OVO (2009-) Viva Elvis (2009-2012) Banana Shpeel (2009-2010) Totem (2010-) TOTEM traza el fascinante viaje de la especie humana desde su estado original anfibio a su último deseo de volar. Los personajes evolucionan en un escenario que evoca una tortuga gigante, símbolo del origen de muchas civilizaciones antiguas. Inspirado en los muchos mitos fundadores, TOTEM ilustra, a través de un lenguaje visual y acrobático, el progreso evolutivo de las especies. En algún lugar entre la ciencia y la leyenda, TOTEM explora los lazos que unen al hombre con otras especies, sus sueños y su potencial infinito. Zarkana (2011-) IRIS (2011-) Michael Jackson: The Immortal World Tour (2011-) Amaluna (2012-) Producciones Futuras *Un nuevo espectáculo de formato Arena, Arena 2013 (Trabajando en el nombre), será dirigido por Michel Laprise basado en el tema de los deportes extremos, ha sido anunciado. *''Cirque 2014'' (Trabajando en el nombre): Un nueva producción de tour esta actualmente en producción, posiblemente a estrenarse para el 30º aniversario de la compañía.